


Yolk

by jngsjngs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, and by lowkey i mean u think it’s a secret but everyone else knows, but kageyama enthusiasts stream blueberry eyes anyway, did i write this at 3am because my phone fell on my face, feat. suga, missing someone ur in love with lowkey, no not that suga, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jngsjngs/pseuds/jngsjngs
Summary: Kageyama accidentally writes a haiku about Hinata being a dumbass.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Yolk

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on twitter @sgnjsgnj and because it’s so short i had no intention of sharing it elsewhere but in the end i thought why not :’)

Shouyou feels homesick, so he grabs a pen and scribbles over a curry wrapper with Kageyama’s face on the front. Did Shouyou buy it on sale? Yes. Would he have bought it at full price because he misses Kageyama? Well, that’s a secret. Sure, the answer is yes, but it’s still a secret.

It takes Shouyou two minutes to text a picture of his masterpiece to the Karasuno chat. Two seconds after that, Kageyama replies.

_dumbass_

Shouyou drops his phone on his face. One, because Kageyama replied, two, because Kageyama responded so fast, and three, because Kageyama.

“Yeah,” Shouyou grins at the screen. “But I’m your dumbass.”

“Send ‘yeah, but i’m your dumbass,’ to Kageyama Tobio?”

“What—”

“Message sent.”

“That’s so rude!” Shouyou yells, shaking his phone. “Block Kageyama Tobio! Block Kageyama Tobio right n—”

“Message received from Kageyama Tobio.”

Shouyou groans and drops his phone on his face again, but this time, it’s on purpose. Things, unfortunately, don’t work out as planned. He’s not unconscious, his nose hurts, and the force of the impact had somehow opened the conversation. How does that even happen? Is Mercury in Gatorade?

“This sucks,” Shouyou mumbles.

He’s inclined to retract his statement once the image Kageyama sent them finally loads. It’s a bowl of rice with a raw egg on top. Kageyama’s eating it, obviously. Shouyou’s favorite food. 

_you don’t have to be a dumbass to be mine_

Shouyou reads it twice.

And then, he beams.

* * *

**[12:22] kageyama tobio**

except you are one

so it’s a personal choice?

to be a dumbass

**[12:23] sugawara koushi**

did you just accidentally write a haiku about hinata being a dumbass???

**[12:23] hinata shouyou**

that’s so mean, kageyama-kun!!!

**[12:23] sugawara koushi**

let’s calm down, kids

**[12:24] kageyama tobio**

i think i overcooked the raw egg

**[12:24] sugawara koushi**

?? an overcooked egg can’t be raw???

**[12:24] kageyama tobio**

what? what is this then?

**[12:25] sugawara koushi**

A COOKED EGG????

**[12:25] kageyama tobio**

but the yolk is runny

_sugawara koushi is typing…_

**[12:25] sugawara koushi**

THAT JUST MEANS YOU COOKED IT OVER EASY????????

I’M On My Way!

**[12:25] hinata shouyou**

let’s calm down, boomer

**[12:26] sugawara koushi**

hinata

how could you say that to me

**[12:26] hinata’s shouyou**

is it good???

**[12:26] sugawara koushi**

AND THEN IGNORE ME AFTER???

**[12:27] kageyama tobio**

not really

**[12:27] hinata shouyou**

and that’s your fault, kageyama-kun

**[12:27] kageyama tobio**

then next time you make it, dumbass

**[12:27] hinata shouyou**

deal!!!

**[12:29] sugawara koushi**

YOU DON’T HAVE TO MAKE THE EGG???

IT’S LITERALLY RAW

JUST

**[12:30] sugawara koushi**

ok,

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
